


Crystal Appearance

by honeydrop



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Assistant Eren Yeager, Betrayal, Bets & Wagers, Boss Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Boss/Employee Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, M/M, Sexual Humor, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 06:38:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16424318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeydrop/pseuds/honeydrop
Summary: Eren Yeager Fresh out of college, and struggling just to pay rent and barely affording Groceries and offered a position he can't afford to refuse. Erwin Smith, he's one to gamble on the future and is ready to gamble a young bright eyed kid to fix his life long friend, and put more perspective in his life. Levi Ackerman, everything he has worked for is right in his reach and there's only one thing in his way, Eren Yeager."So, how about it Levi? Do we have a bet?"





	1. A bet is made

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fanfic ever, and im very nervous but all critism is more than welcome because i want to learn how to improve my writing and Grow along with this story!

The slamming of the oak wood door, echoed throughout the hallway with plain creme walls and the momentarily silence that echoed among the workers on the floor. There was only one thought that echoed throughout everyone mind at the present moment and ceased the fluid movements of typing. 'There goes another one' is the thought shared amongst them but never needed to be said aloud. Inside said office, was a mid thirties male with slick back styled platinum blonde locks and a form fitting blue suit to match and often compared to captain America by his close friends and husband. His head was throbbing, with irritation as he came face to face with once another assistant, with rage fitting their facial features. He had to admit, this one lasted longer than the rest and he had faith that she would remain but oh how wrong he was. Her name, was Rico and had an impressive resume with her college degree in business management and sales, but of course someone could only stand his vice president for so long.

Her flushed face reminded him vaguely of that of a tomato but that was far from the problem he was facing now. "I can't work for him any longer! He's a menace and is a tyrant!" Rico hissed with clenched teeth as her white blouse had a considerably large stain which he could only assume from the smell was Jasmine tea. Rubbing his throbbing forehead at his predictment and nods some at the fuming female before his desk. "Please, i understand that he has some....questionable methods but I assure you, that you can learn from him" He assured the woman as he honestly didn't want to go through hiring another Assistant once more. 

"Learn from him! I'd rather get thrown off this damn building!" She screamed with anger before throwing her ipad onto the desktop that had pages of notes and a filled schedule as well. "You will be hearing from my lawyer about this treatment!" she screams as her heels clinked nosily on the carpet and her stomping out the door and nearly bringing the door with her as she slammed it. Grunting at the amount of paperwork this was surely to bring him come tomorrow morning or possibly later tonight as he tried relaxing his husband of 5 years. He was at his boiling point with his vice president at this point, that was the tenth assistant that had quit and threatened to take action against them. 

A firm knock disrupted his fury of thoughts racing through his head for a course of action to deal with the now ex assistant. Not waiting for an answer, the door creaked open and revealed a Short male with ivory locks that was sweeped back from his forehead to give a professional look to match the undercut. His Pale skin sticking out considerably in the black suit he adorned and the pristine condition it was when gave away to his cleaning obsession. His Silver eyes narrowed at the blonde who was replicating the glare as well and didn't bother to look away the closer the Raven haired male came. "I told you she was incompetent" The deep tone stated boredly but with a hint of smugness and Erwin swore he almost lost it then. 

"Levi, This is the tenth one, im at my end here" His voice stated firmly at his vice president and not one of a life long friend. "Shitwin, Ive told you a million times I don't need a damn Assistant" The Ravenette retorted and began settling himself in the arm chair across from the desk and lazily leans back and leans his cheke against his fist. "Levi, this is not up for discussion and certainly not for you to get rid of all your assistant" He grunted out at the other and felt another headache coming on before sighing with aggravation. The Ravenette merely clicked his tongue at the stern words and knew he was pushing the blonde across from him but he be damned if he didn't get his way about this matter.

"Okay, you have made it crystal clear that you'll do anything to not have an assistant, but Levi you can't do it all yourself" He reprimanded the other and began folding his arms against his chest firmly. The Ravenette grunts in annoyance at the supposed Lecture he was receiving at the present moment and continues staring with a blank expression at the other. "Well, maybe eyebrows if you actually got me someone good, I would be more compliant" He bluntly stated and began crossing his leg over the other as he situated himself some more on the uncomfortable armed chair. 

"Okay fine, Suppose I get you an assistant even you can't run off?" Erwin questioned the other and quirks an eyebrow at the other as he awaited his reply. The Ravenette merely snorted at that comment and lazily glances at the Captain America look alike. "Shitwin, nobody that you can ever pick, will ever be Competent, So just give up" he states plainly to the other and was getting ready to leave the office. "Okay, how about this, I get an assistant who can last more than three months" he began and places three fingers up to represent the months. "And, if they do manage to last that long, you have to give up on the Reiss contract and killing yourself over it" He stated plainly and lifts an eyebrow at the other. 

The Ravenette was frozen for a few moments before swirling around almost immediately and planting the palm of his hands onto the top of the desk with a loud thud. "You piece of shit, this contract is everything....what would i even get out of this shitty deal" he hisses out at the Blonde with caterpillar looking eyebrows. Humming some as he thought about it before sighing deeply as he knew what he was about to say, would do doubt make him regret in the future if things didn't go his way. "If you manage to get rid of them before time is up.....I'll give you the France branch of the company" He informs the other and sighs deeply at this. 

The Ravenette mouth almost hung open at the words as the deal was more than tempting as soon as he had added that part of the deal. All he wanted was right infront of him and all he had to do was make whoever shitwin hired, quit before time was up and he was known to make other's lives miserable. 

"So, how about it Levi? Do we have a Bet?"


	2. Lost pants and Furry Eyebrows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren, goes off to a job interview as reccomanded by his friend and ends up meeting a captain america look alike.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI! im so happy that you guys have liked this story, and yes the first chapter was very short but the chapter will be getting much longer dont worry!

Eren, just knew something was bound to go wrong today, the most important day in his life and he was standing pantless in his disaster called a bedroom. He had done everything right, got up extra early which was a feat itself and had taken a shower and made sure to wash the best dress clothes he had. Grunting in frustration as he moves his gaze across to the hamper basket that he had searched through for his pants and instead thrown it across the room when not finding them. Racking his brain, as to where the pants could possibly at this present moment and stomps his way towards the nearby laundry room and almost broken dryer and washer. Relooking inside both of the machines, and nearly lost his mind as he saw that they were empty and was very tempted to just kick the damn machines, but honestly he didn't have time if he ended up fucking up his foot or the money at that. 

"Fuck me" He groans into the palm of his hands where he had hidden his face before leaving the room and knew he had to compromise with another pair of pants now. He didn't have time to go buy some, so the next best thing was too do a once over of the other semi clothing he had. Retreating back to his quaint sized bedroom like the rest of his small apartment, which was painted with cream colored walls but was unfortunately peeling off. His living room was connected directly to the opened kitchen which was small itself and could barely fit two people comfortably inside it and not too mention that he had to wash the dishes by hand because of no dish washer. It was a kinda shitty apartment and small but it was cheap and at the present moment in his life, he didn't have the money to be picky unless he wanted to end up being homeless. 

Moving some of his unruly brown shaggy locks from his eyes and quickly opening some drawers from an old oak dresser that his mother had given him. Smiling at that thought, his mother was an amazing woman unlike his father which he didn't need to think about in the moment and wipes away those thoughts for the situation at hand. Rummaging around and throwing out clothing behind his shoulder that he deemed not professional for the interview he had in an hour or so. Plus, him having to walk there was gonna be hell and back but luck was on his side since The office wasn't too far away and well many people like him end up walking anyways since he did live in New York. It was stereotypical that many come to have their dream fulfilled and all that crap, but he came to run away from everything and chase around the one person he didn't have the heart to even think about. He was an naive teenager and thought that true love existed and had done the whole running away together crap but all that did was bite him in the ass and ended him in a shitty apartment alone with his hand.

Grunting as he couldn't find anything, before spotting a pair of black jeans that looked clean enough and sorta professional. But, he was running low on time and didn't really have time to fuck around and immediately began fumbling with the pants in his hands and wiggling them up his hips. Grunting as the pants were being a hassle at the moment, and realised that he had grown a bit over the past months and groans at this realisation and managed to get them on after some time. Moving quickly, to his white button up on his bedspread which was embarassing enough was just a bedspread that showed the universal such as planets and stars. With as much speed as he could, he buttoned his shirt and then shoving on some socks he found on the ground and then grabbing his red all stars, his only shoes he had to his name. Hastily, he began tieing his shoe laces and then grabbing his wallet and apartment keys before booking it out of the bedroom, and then out the front door. Fumbling with his keys some as he locked the door, and speeding walking out the hallway that led to the twin doors of the small apartment complex. 

The cool wind, began messing up his hair as soon as he walked out and groans in frustration as he began speeding walk towards the direction of the Survey Corportation. He was actually surprised that his friend managed to get him a interview, it was a massive corporation that deals with Construction and buildings as well as contracts with locals businesses and owned majority of what New york had to offer. Which was why many wanted a chance at being in the Big office, and get a jump start and guaranteed a good job if all went well and landed a spot inside the massive corporation. Sighing some, as he got stopped a cross walk and began tapping his foot impatiently as he was already low on time and didn't have time for this. After twenty minutes of walking, he heaved in a large gulp of air as he had finally arrived in front of the sleek black and a type of forest green building. 

Hurriedly, making sure he looked presentable and began fixing his monsteriosity of hair and gathered all his nerves together as he makes his way inside by the double door. He was in awe, at the pristine white walls and the organized black coffee tables scattered around with white plush couches. He felt so out of place, like he didn't belong but he really needed a well paying job and well he just had to show he was the right person for the job. Going towards Reception as he noticed a Woman with strawberry blonde hair in a bob sort of locks, and brown chocolate eyes who were a nice grey suit and gave him a sweet smile. "Hello, how can I help you?" She questioned in a polite tone and a small friendly smile at the young man as she was sorting some papers it looked like from his point of view. "uh, im Eren Yeager, for the interview" He manages to get out as his nerves got the best of him in the moment.

Raising an eyebrow curiously, at this The woman gives an almost sympathetic smile before nodding and pointing towards the elevator near them, "Just go to floor thirty and Erwin office is in the far hallway, you can't miss it" She instructed him and gives a somewhat worried smile before it was gone and a more reassuring one came about. That didn't soothe his nerves any, as he gave a small smile to her and making his way to the elevator, and moving inside once it binged and opened the doors and he moves inside and pressed the right number. The door closed, and the silence was soothing in the moment, it was quite spacious and was a nice black interior with white marble to compliment with the black scheme. Once the elevator stopped aburptly and the doors began sliding opening, he thought his heart would be caught in his throat at this and began moving out. He didn't get much notice, as many were working away at their desk and glued to computers or copying papers as he could see a man with blonde hair and a bit of stubble on his cheeks and his chin was doing. 

Breathing in a shakey breath as he moves his jelly like legs and moving forward through the office and where he was instructed by the kind woman earlier. His heart thumped nosily in his ears as his hands began getting more sweaty as he walked and made it to the hallway and saw a nice wooden oak door down the way. Forcing his legs to work and moving down towards the door, and knocks lightly onto the wooden door before opening it and his eyes opened with surprise at the male before him. He was an captain america look alike, the sleek blonde locks and light blue eyes that looked calculating and like they could stare into his very soul and he looked plently buff at that. But the most stand out feature the man had, were his fuzzy looking eyebrows, that seemed to be catepillars in disguise in his own opinon and could barely concentrate on anything but those bushy brows.

"Eren Yeager, I premise, Im Erwin Smith".


End file.
